NuEsTrA hIsToRiA
by Viridiana
Summary: TERMINADO! 4 song fics con Shaoran y Sakura. Espero les guste! Es el primero que publique!
1. Capitulo 1 Recordandote

"Recordándote"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hace un momento me acorde de ti**_

_**Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar**_

_**Me preguntaba si serias feliz**_

_**Quiero saber con quien y en donde estas**_

**Hace mas de 5 años que se fue… aun pensara en mi…?**

**Cada día que pasa me hago la misma pregunta.**

**Y cada día sin poderlo evitar derramo una que otra lagrima.**

**¿Se habrá casado con Meiling?**

**Kero me dice que por que me sigo torturando de esa manera por el "mocoso", yo solo puedo sonreír; con una sonrisa llena de melancolía.**

**Ah¿Por qué no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza Shaoran Li?**

_**Quiero saber que fue lo que paso**_

_**Nunca pensé que fuera a terminar**_

_**Tal vez algún pecado cometí**_

_**Y con mi vida tengo que pagar**_

**Desde hace dos años no recibo noticias de el…**

**Aun recuerdo la primera carta que me envió, pidiéndome que fuera su novia y que lo esperara hasta que pudiera regresar…**

**En las siguientes cartas me contaba como eran sus días en Hong Kong.**

**Pero ahora ni un saludo…**

**¿Acaso hice algo mal…?**

_**Aunque te fuiste sin una razón**_

_**Del corazón no te podrás salir**_

_**A tu recuerdo escribo esta canción**_

_**Que como siempre la dedico a ti**_

**Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo sacarlo de mi corazón…**

**Ya no me escribirá¿Por qué ya no me quiere…?**

_**Más sin embargo aunque pase el tiempo**_

_**Seguro estoy que me recordaras**_

_**Pues no te olvides que yo fui el primero**_

_**Que poco a poco te enseño a amar**_

_**Como olvidarme del mejor momento**_

_**Cuando al amarnos me decías a mi**_

_**Cuando temblando tú me lo jurabas**_

_**Que solo muertos llegaría el fin**_

**Tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos, tantas palabras tan bellas me escribía…**

**Espero que piense en mi como yo pienso en el…**

**Pero es momento de olvidarlo y decirle adiós, aunque me duela todo mi ser con solo pensarlo…**

**_Más no te culpo de que te hayas ido_**

_**Pues lo que quiero es que seas feliz**_

_**Me encuentro bien pero infeliz me siento**_

_**Pero en mis rezos pido a dios por ti…**_

**No tengo rencor ni odio hacia a ti; como tenerlo si eres la única persona que amo y que amare...**

**No, no podré olvidarte.**

**Mejor estaré recordándote; hasta el día en que vuelvas a mí…**

**Dios mío, cuida a la persona que me mantiene viva; que sea feliz aunque sea lejos de mí…**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola! ****La canción es de una banda mexicana llamada "El Recodo". Creo que quedo bien; pero me gustaría saber que piensan de el. Dejen reviews.**

* * *

**Por cierto este song fic tiene contestacion (Obvio) de Shaoran y se llama:**

**"Idiota"**


	2. Capitulo 2 Idiota

**¨Idiota¨**

_

* * *

_

_Hola mi amor... _

_Sé que cambiaste tu número de teléfono,_

_Y sé que cambiaste hasta el color de tu pelo_

_Por que empiezas una nueva vida...sin mi._

* * *

Sakura, cuanto te extraño. De seguro haz cambiado mucho, no han pasado en balde 5 años desde mi partida. Haz de estar mas linda. Y como estamos en la adolescencia a lo mejor te dio la locura de Meiling de pintarse el cabello. Marque a tu casa una vez; pero creo que lo cambiaron. ¿Te haz olvidado de mi, flor de cerezo?

_

* * *

_

_¿Sabes amor:_

_Deseo que encuentres toda la felicidad_

_Que yo soñaba poder darte,_

_No lo logre...perdóname._

* * *

Te deseo que encuentres a una persona que este contigo, a tu lado. Que no te deje como yo lo hice. ¡Soy un estupido! Por que me fui de Tomoeda, yo te amo, aun lo hago…

_

* * *

_

_Sé que te marchaste sin saber,_

_Sin escuchar, sin comprender_

_Que hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho,_

_El mal ya esta hecho, ahora..._

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón,_

_Que lastime tu corazón..._

* * *

Te deje de mandar cartas, por que aun no se cuando voy a poder estar a tu lado. Las cosas en el Concilio de Hechiceros no van bien, así que no me puedo mover de aquí. Las últimas cartas que recibí de ti, mostraban un dolor muy profundo; se nota que te he lastimado y que aun lo sigo haciendo. Perdóname Sakura, pero se que si te explico las cosas eres capaz de venir a verme, y yo no me puedo permitir que dejes todo por mi. No, no después de todo lo que te he hecho.

_

* * *

_

_Hoy me avergüenzo, fui el motivo de tu llanto,_

_Queriéndote tanto, pues..._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo._

* * *

De seguro si haz llorado Touya ha de querer matarme, por que te lastime. Y se que el de seguro pensara que no valgo la pena, que no soy un hombre; por que ningún hombre lo es si hace llorar a una mujer.

_

* * *

_

_No, no puedo exigir que me perdones,_

_Mis errores son graves y es muy duro._

_Camine por la senda equivocada_

_Cuando me diste amor...ese amor puro._

_Hoy no sirven de nada mis pregones,_

_Cuando quise volver ya era muy tarde._

_Camine por la senda equivocada_

_Y te hice llorar...soy un cobarde._

* * *

También por eso no te he escrito con que cara lo voy a hacer. Me siento muy mal. Te he fallado como a nadie en este mundo. Intente volver dos años después de mi partida y se me cruzaron miles de cosas; y eso que aun no era jefe del Concilio, ahora que lo soy apenas si me da tiempo de dormir. Quise hacer las cosas a mi manera y mira lo que resulto, no puedo ni mandarte una carta; soy un cobarde…

_

* * *

_

_Sé que otro amor encontraras,_

_Que te de luz que te de paz,_

_Que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte,_

_Quisiera abrazarte, pero..._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí...pero te amo._

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón,_

_Que lastime tu corazón_

_Y hoy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono;_

_Ni yo me perdono, y..._

* * *

Eres una linda persona, no faltara algún hombre que te de su amor sincero, por que yo no puedo. Recuerdo aquel abrazo cuando atrapamos la ultima carta y sin importarte nada saltaste hacia mis brazos. Como quisiera repetirlo una vez más. No puedo estar sin ti. Pero así es mi vida. Ojala algún día me arme de valor y vaya a verte y saber que paso con tu vida; ahora solo puedo decirte…

_

* * *

_

_Te amo, te amo; soy unidiota te perdí, pero te amo. _

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí...pero te amo._

_

* * *

_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Pues creo que no les gusto mi fic, pero no importa lo escribo por que me gusta hacerlo...**

**Aqui esta un poco mas de ellos espero que te guste: la-sakurita**

**Y si alguien mas lo lee nada les cuesta dejar un review andenle puchen el botoncito de abajo!**

**El siguiente es el ultimo cap.**

**aDiOs!**


	3. Chapter 3 Collage

Hola! Aqui estoy con otro capitulo. Le cambie el nombre por que como que ya no venia mucho al caso, espero que les guste el nuevo.

La anotacion: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA NO ME PERTENECE Y ESTO LOHAGO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.

Disfruten este capitulo, nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**"COLLAGE"**

Historia de amor

Rondalla de Saltillo

Como contare aquí la historia,

De tan puro y gran amor;

Su luz profunda nos refleja su color,

La sencillez con que nos llena de calor

Como empezar...

* * *

-Shaoran… Shaoran… SHAORAN 

-No me grites Meiling! …

-Tengo 10 minutos llamándote. ¿Sigues pensando en ella? –Se acerca hasta el escritorio donde esta sentado –No puedes seguir haciéndote esto ni a ti, ni a ella. Hable con Daidouji y me dijo que Sakura aun piensa en ti.

-BASTA¿Qué crees que no lo se? Pero es que nadie entiende que tengo responsabilidades aquí…

* * *

Con solo llegar;

Lleno de fuerza este vacío que viví

No habrá otro amor,

No habrá otra luz ya para mí.

Solo esta vez podré vivir, amor así

Amor así...

* * *

-¿Y eso que? Tú haces esto por que tú quieres. Te aseguro que si le dijeras a la Tía Ieran que te deje ir unos días a Japón para ser exactos a Tomoeda te dejara ir. 

-No es eso! -Se paro de la silla donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a una ventana que estaba cerca de su escritorio –Es que…

-No me digas que… Shaoran Li tiene miedo¿Miedo de que?

-Es que tú no sabes, ha de pensar de mi lo peor. Y a lo mejor ya esta con alguien…

-Y tendría toda la razón de estar furiosa contigo, yo lo estaría si me hubieran hecho lo que tú le hiciste. Y eres un estupido! Que no me estas oyendo, ella todavía piensa en ti!

_

* * *

_

_Lleno mi ser..._

Con algo especial

_Como escuchar..._

Un canto celestial

_Y se quedo... _

Con tanto amor.

_Que por doquier quedo..._

Ya no estoy solo

_La llevo aquí..._

No se separa.

* * *

-¿En verdad crees que seria una buena idea? 

-Claro. ¿Entonces si?

Se voltea a verla -¿Tu que crees? Haz tus maletas vamos a ir a Tomoeda….

_

* * *

_

_Miro alrededor la veo ahí..._

Cuanto durara este momento

Que se vuelve eternidad.

El dulce sueño que se vuelve realidad,

Será la historia de mi amor hecha verdad

Y ahí estará...

Cuanto durara este momento

Que se vuelve eternidad.

El dulce sueño que se vuelve realidad,

Será la historia de mi amor hecha verdad

Y ahí estará.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un parque con un gran pingüino… En los columpios… 

-Vamos al cine Sakura, necesitas animarte.

-No tengo ganas… Mejor otro día…

-Pero si estabas esperando con ansias esta película – Se para y se pone delante de su amiga –Yo invito las palomitas –Extiende su mano

-No, no y no! Por favor. Hoy no.

-Sakura…

* * *

Te vi venir 

Sin Bandera

Aun ni siquiera te tengo

Y ya tengo miedo de perder tu amor

Que rápido se me ha clavado

Que dentro este dolor

Es poco lo que te conozco

Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor

No tengo miedo de apostarte

Perderte si me da pavor

* * *

-¿No me puedes entender? NO tengo ganas de nada –Se levanta del columpio y empieza a caminar 

-Si, si te entendí y se que estas a si por Li. ¿Por qué no le llamas?

-ya lo intente, pero me contestan que esta muy ocupado y que no puede ser molestado.

-¿Y con Meiling? –Detrás de ella, Tomoyo sabía que tenía que hacer que Sakura se desahogara.

-Me da pena ella estaba o esta enamorada de el. –Levanta la vista hacia el cielo, ya casi anochecía y ese atardecer se veía muy nostálgico. –Daría hasta mi vida por verlo otra vez…

-No hables así. Sabes que no me gusta verte de esta manera.

* * *

No me queda más refugio que la fantasía

No me queda más que hacer,

Que hacerte una poesía

Por que te vi venir

Y no dude te vi llegar

Y te abrace

Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras

* * *

-¿Te imaginas si estuviera conmigo? Seria lo mejor. Y mas si regresara Eriol a verte… -Tomoyo se sonrojo hasta el limite -JAJAJA ! Te gusta Eriol ! 

-estas loca. Además Hiragizawa hace mucho que no nos habla. –Dándole la espalda a la ojiverde

-UY pues a mí nunca me marco

-Ya, Sakura. Que cosas dices…

-Aunque debo admitir que aunque Shaoran regresara no sabría que hacer cuando lo viera… -Se ruboriza

-Yo si! Lo besarías!

-Tomoyo !

* * *

Y luego te bese

Y me hablaste la verdad

Te acaricie y al fin abrí mi corazón

Para que tú pasaras

Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras

Ahora esperare algunos días

Para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente

No sabes que terror se siente

La espera cada madrugada

Si tú ya no quisieras volver

Se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre

No entendería ya este mundo

Me alejaría de la gente

* * *

Han pasado 2 días desde que estas 2 almas se juraron amor, aunque sea a distancia un juramento es un juramento… 

10:30 PM

-Hay que cansancio tengo Shaoran. Y maldita aerolínea que nos atraso el vuelo.

-En un rato vuelvo. Voy a casa de Sakura.

-¿Estas loco¿Ya viste la hora? Su hermano te mataría. Espera a mañana.

-Pero es que…

-Si niño es lo mejor. No son horas prudentes para ver a una dama como Sakura.

-Pero Wei… -Haciéndole pucheros

-Nada primito, hazle caso a Wei.

-Esta bien, ya me voy a acostar…

* * *

Almohada 

José José

Amor como el nuestro

No hay dos en la vida

Por mas que se busque

Por mas que se esconda

* * *

-Sakurita, déjame otro ratito jugando. –Sin mover la vista de la TV. 

-No, ya es tarde. –Acomodando su cama

-Mira que ya tengo 4999950 puntos para los 5 millones.

-Entiende que ya es tarde. –Se pone la pijama –No lo vuelvo a repetir…

-4999975 ya casi…

-Ahora…

-4999992

-Te lo advertí –Desenchufa la televisión –Ahora si a dormir

-NOOOOOOO !

-Tú lo quisiste así, hasta mañana –Riéndose bajito.

-Eres muy mala –Sus ojitos estaban llenos de lagrimas –Ahora cuando llegue a venir Spi no le podré presumir… Sakura… Sakura… Esta niña ya se durmió…

-Shaoran…

* * *

Tú duermes conmigo

Toditas las noches

Te quedas callado

Sin ningún reproche

Estaban sumidos en un profundo sueño… Y esto es lo que pasó…

Por eso te quiero

Por eso te adoro

Eres en mi vida

Todo mi tesoro

* * *

SUEÑO DE SAKURA… 

_Card Captor, pronto llegara tu felicidad… Lo que siempre haz esperado. Ya esta cerca de ti..._

_¿Quién eres¿Mi felicidad¿De que estas hablando?_

_Abre los ojos y ve que esa es la felicidad que tu madre te ha enviado_

_¿Mi mama¿Cómo sabes de ella? _

SUEÑO SHAORAN

_Pequeño lobo… Ella espera tu retorno_

_¿Ella? Ya estoy aquí, Sakura me espera…_

_Si. Ella no dejo de amarte ni un instante_

_Me ama… ¿Quién eres tu?_

A veces regreso

Borracho de angustia

Te lleno de besos

Y caricias mustias

* * *

SUEÑO SAKURA 

_Es muy linda y le gustaría estar contigo en este momento…_

_Mama…_

_No, no te pongas triste. No le gusta verte así…_

_¿La conoces?_

_Si, Nadeshico. Es muy bella…_

SUEÑO SHAORAN

_Tienes el carácter de Hien…_

_¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi padre?_

_Si, efectivamente. Son iguales. Shaoran relájate. No voy a hacerte daño…_

_Me gustaría conocerlo…_

Pero estas dormida

No sientes caricias

Te abrazo a mi pecho

Me duermo contigo

Mas luego despierto

Tu no estas conmigo

Solo esta mi almohada…

* * *

SAKURA 

_Aun no me reconoces, creo que es normal ni mi hijo se acuerda de mi…_

_¿Su hijo?_

_Si y tu lo amas…_

SHAORAN

_A el también le gustaría. El esta ahorita un poco ocupado…_

_¿Ocupado?_

_Si. Con mi hija…_

A veces te miro

Callada y ausente

Y sufro en silencio

Como tanta gente

Quisiera gritarte

Que vuelvas conmigo

Que si aun estoy vivo

Solo es para amarte

* * *

SAKURA 

_Es el papa de Sha… Digo Li_

_Puedes llamarlo Shaoran… ¿Quieres ver a tu mama?_

SHAORAN

_¿Sra. Kinomoto?_

_Si, esa soy yo. Ahora que ya haz entendido, alguien quiere hablar contigo…_

Pero todo pasa

Y a los sufrimientos

Como a las palabras

Se las lleva el viento

* * *

SAKURA 

_Hija…_

_Mami…_

_No mi niña. No llores. Debes de estar feliz…_

_¿Te puedo tocar?_

_No. Aun no eres de este plano. _

_¿Tú hiciste todo esto?_

_Si. Ya no aguantábamos que estuvieran sufriendo._

SHAORAN

_Padre…_

_Shaoran, te haz vuelto experto e la magia, en las artes marciales, un buen hijo, hermano. Hasta en el concilio haz puesto el apellido Li en alto, pero; ¿Tu felicidad donde esta?_

_Tengo responsabilidades con todos antes de mi felicidad…_

_Terco, te pareces tanto a mí. Tu felicidad esta antes que todo y la encontraras aquí, en Japón…_

_¿Conoces a la mama de Sakura? Me dijo lo mismo que tu_

_Esa niña te ama y la amas; nada les impide estar juntos…_

A veces regreso

Borracho de angustia

Te lleno de besos

Y caricias mustias

* * *

SAKURA 

_Hien Li y yo no nos podíamos quedar cruzados de brazos mientras ustedes no eran felices. Abre tu corazón y tus ojos… Me tengo que ir, ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí. Dales un abrazo y un beso a tu padre, a tu hermano, a Sonomi, A su hija y al abuelo… recuerda: Lucha por tu felicidad y nunca la dejes ir… Adiós pequeña mía…_

_MAMA_ !

SHAORAN

_Pero, el concilio…_

_Nada vale más la pena que el amor y si alguien lo pone en tela de juicio diles lo siguiente: El amor es el crecer, madurar, vivir y morir con tu otra mitad, sin importarte nada ni nadie… Ya es la hora de la despedida. Saluda a Ieran y a tus hermanas que espero y todos sean felices… Hijo que Dios te bendiga y… Te quiero_

_Padre…_

Pero estas dormida

No sientes caricias

Te abrazo a mi pecho

Me duermo contigo

* * *

-Sakurita despierta¿Qué tienes? –Kero le brincaba en el estomago 

-_ MAMA_ ! –Abre los ojos –Mama… Hay me duele el estomago. Kero que estabas haciendo…

-Es que de repente vi como que no estabas respirando y en otros momentos te veías feliz. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

-¿Fue un sueño?

Mientras tanto en un departamento.

-Shaoran, Shaoran. No seas dormilón. Levántate a desayunar.

Abre los ojos –Padre… Meiling ¿Qué haces aquí? –Enderezándose de la cama

-Ya es hora de desayunar. Y apurate que hoy es sábado y tienes que ir a ver a Kinomoto a su casa; aunque, un momento, es sábado… No mejor quédate mas tiempo acostado, de seguro sigue dormida… -Y empezó a reír hasta que recibió un almohadazo en su cara

-No es gracioso. Sal, en un momento estoy en el comedor.

-Oye primo que estabas soñando, la almohada esta toda deforme. Parece como si la hubieras estado abrazando. –Otro almohadazo sintió en su cara –Esta bien ya me voy.

-¿Fue un sueño?

Mas luego despierto

Tu no estas conmigo

Solo esta mi almohada…

* * *

-Buenos días hermano. –Lo abraza y le da un beso –Te quiero 

-¿Te sientes bien monstruo? – Le toca la frente –No tienes fiebre…

-Buenos días papa. –Hace lo mismo que con Touya –Te quiero a ti también

-Buenos días hija y yo también te quiero –Le devuelve el abrazo y el beso

Se acerca al retrato de su mama –Buenos días y … gracias.

-Papa, tengo ganas de ir al parque pingüino ¿me dejas ir? No tardare

-Pero primero desayunas… -Sentándose con todos en la mesa

-SI

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 

Aqui el tercer capitulo. Ya se que habia dicho que en este cap termina pero es que ya me estaba quedando muy largo y aun no se reencuentran SxS.

Como ven la parte de los sueños, necesitaban que alguien los guiara. Esa es mi parte favorita.

¿Les gustan las canciones? Espero que si. Por que busque las que mejor quedaban en la historia.

Vamos a contestar unos reviews que me llegaron:

**darthmocy: **

**Te contesto el primer review que me mandaste. Si me quedo algo corto, pero espero que este lo compense. Y si las canciones te pueden mostrar tus sentimientos. **

**Ahorate contesto elsegundo: Se te hace que la palabra es muy fuerte, y si es muy tonto por decir eso (aunque conozco personas que si lo han hecho). Y si el reencuentro va aser como todos lo esperamos. **

**Gracias por el mensaje y por leer mi fic. Saludos!**

**Sakurita14:**

**NO ME REGAÑES! Que me vas a hacer llorar, soy muy sensible. Lo que pasa es que como nadie me dejaba review, pues saque esa conclusion. Gracias por lo de que esta lindo, y por que escribo bien. Y claro que seguire escribiendo es mas si checas tengo subido un fic de Tomoyo y Touya. e igual te mando un beso, cuidate y claro que nunca me olvidare. **

**Gracias por leerme y te mado muchos saludos!**

**Amagr:**

**Que bueno que te haya dado curiosidad! A mi tambien me gusta el tuyo y creo que ya te lo dije en el review que te deje. Gracias por decir que quedo lindo. Por que mi autoestima respecto a los fics estaba bajando mucho. Y bueno pues aqui esta el siguiente cap. Espero que te guste!**

**Saludos! Y gracias otra vez! Bye!**

Esos son todos los mensajes. Asi que voy a hacer lo que la mayoria de los autores hasta que no me escriban no voy a actualizar! Y miren que ya tengo adelantado el FINAL. Ya saben mas reviews y les doy el final. Disculpen los que la leen pero es que siento feo que nadie me mande reviews.

A apretar el botoncito de abajo!

aDiOs!


	4. Capitulo Final

**HOLA!**

**Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo. Casi no me llegaron reviews. Pero como dije este fue y sea el primer fan fics que subi y escribi; por eso me decidi a escribirlo.**

**Espero y la gente que lea esto; les agrade el final que le puse. Me esmere (17 hojas de word) y salio esto. **

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Capitulo final.

Una adolescente va patinando por las calles de Tomoeda, rumbo al parque pingüino. El sueño que había tenido, realmente le había alzado los ánimos.

_Hable con mi mama…Que extraña sensación fue esa. Pero me gusto; me hacia falta alguien para platicar; ya se que tengo a Tomoyo pero no es lo mismo… Y… aun no puedo creer que haya hablado con el papa de Shaoran _(Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro) _Todas las cosas que me dijo…Un momento, si mama y el Sr. Li me hablaron… ¿También lo hicieron con el?_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al parque se oyó un grito:

-¡CUIDADO!

Demasiado tarde. Sakura había chocado con alguien.

-Perdón, no me fije por donde iba. –Estaba con los ojos cerrados. -¿Esta usted, bien?

Cuando los abrió, no podía creer que es lo estaba viendo. Y es que un joven con los cabellos avellana se estaba sobando la pierna.

-_¡Es igual a el!_

-Si. Solo un poco magullado. –Intento pararse. -¡Ouch! Me duele un poco la pierna.

* * *

_Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are._

_Vengo a reunirme contigo,  
A decirte que lo siento,  
Tu no sabes lo encantadora que eres._

* * *

Alzo la mirada. Y encontró dos hermosas gemas verdes, que le observaban detenidamente. El cabello de la chica estaba suelto, hasta los hombros; era un castaño, tan sedoso y brillante. Cayo en la cuenta de a quien estaba viendo…

-¿Sakura? –Se levanto. No le importo el dolor en la pierna

-¿Shaoran? –Aun estaba en el piso y le pegaba los rayos del sol a la cara

* * *

_I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart._

_Tenía que encontrarte,_

_Decirte que te necesito,  
Decirte que me separé de ti._

* * *

-Eres tú. –La alzo con un poco de fuerza, quedando muy juntos

-Oh, Shaoran. Te extrañe. –Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

-Yo también. –La apretó mas hacia el.

Se soltaron un poco. Se miraron a los ojos… era tiempo de decir todo lo que habían mantenido guardado durante estos largos años…

-Perdóname, Sakura. Fui un idiota. –La desesperación se notaba en su rostro, sus gestos, sus palabras. –No tuve el valor para contestarte tus cartas, las leía una a una, diariamente. Es que los asuntos…

-Shhhh. –Le puso un dedo en los labios. –No me importa eso. Lo único que me importa es que volviste. –Un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas. –Yo… te…

-Yo también te amo. Y necesite que "alguien" me diera un empujón. Para ver que mi felicidad, eres tú… -Se acerco a los labios de la muchacha…

* * *

_Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh, let's go back to the start._

_Dime tus secretos,  
Y pregúntame tus preguntas,  
Oh, vamos a regresar al comienzo._

* * *

-Oigan, disculpen…- Una señora se acerco a la pareja y lo saco de ese momento.

-Si…

-Es que están a la mitad de la banqueta, y pues voy a pasar.

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron al momento. Se quitaron del paso, no sin dejar de disculparse con la señora por haberla molestado. Ya se iba la señora cuando les dijo algo…

-Luchen por su felicidad y cuando la tengan nunca la dejen ir. –Sakura recordó que su mama le dijo lo mismo. –Y que también, El amor es el crecer, madurar, vivir y morir con tu otra mitad; sin importarte nada ni nadie. –Shaoran iba a decir algo pero el asombro pudo más.

La señora se retiro de ahí lanzando algunas carcajadas. Se voltearon a ver y ninguno supo que decir…

-Mi mama…

-Y mi papa…

-Entonces, también hablaron contigo. –Sakura volvió a acercarse a Shaoran.

-Tu mama es muy bella, ya se de donde lo sacaste. –Los dos se sonrojaron. –Además es una persona muy linda, bueno, era…

-Tu papa también es muy agradable… -La joven le sonrió. -¿Crees que ellos estén viendo esto?

-Lo mas seguro… -La tomo de la mano. – ¿Vamos a los columpios?

-SI.

* * *

_Runnin' in circles,  
Comin' up tails,  
Heads on the science apart._

_Corriendo en círculos,  
Llegando a las colas,  
Cabezas de la ciencia separadas._

* * *

Llegaron al parque. Platicaron de las cosas que habían hecho a lo largo de estos años. Sus escuela, amigos, familia, responsabilidades. Platicaron de todo, para empezar esta nueva vida juntos; sabiendo todos sus secretos…

-Ahí si, fue muy gracioso. Cuando el prefecto le hizo llenar la pizarra a Yamazaki con la frase: No debo decir mentiras, por que si no; nunca seré una buena persona. –Empezaron a reír

-¿Y se le quito? –Mientras seguía columpiándose

-Digamos, que ya sabe frente a que personas puede hacerlo. –Una gotita surgió de su cabeza.

-Veo que todos han cambiado mucho. –Un tono de nostalgia se noto en su mirada

-Ni tanto. Además aun estas a tiempo de recompensar el tiempo perdido. –Quería animarlo, no quería que tuviera esa cara. -¿Por qué… te vas a quedar, verdad?

-solo si tú quieres…-Se levanto del columpio y puso frente a ella

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
Oh, Take me back to the start._

_Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos.  
Nadie dijo que era fácil,  
Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil.  
Oh, llevame de nuevo al comienzo._

* * *

-¿Quieres que me quede? Contigo… -La paro del columpio

-¿De veras puedes quedarte? –Se acerco a el. El asentio. –Quédate conmigo; ya nunca te vuelvas a ir.

-Si tú me lo pides, claro que lo haré… Ai Shiteru Sakura. –Acerco su cara a la de ella.

-Ai Shiteru Shaoran.

* * *

_I was just guessing,  
The numbers and figures,  
Pulling the puzzles apart._

_Solo estaba imaginando,  
Los números y las figuras,  
Separando los rompecabezas._

* * *

El beso, un fino toque de sus labios. Fue una carga de electricidad, que hizo que se separaran un poco para verse a los ojos. Poco a poco fueron cerrando estos, y volvieron a unir sus labios. Al principio un poco tímido, pero después fue tomando mas fuerza. Era el primer beso de ambos; el primer beso de amor entre dos personas que nunca dejaron de amarse…

* * *

_Questions of science,  
Science and progress,  
Do not speak as loud as my heart._

_Tell me you love me,  
Come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start._

_Las cuestiones de la ciencia,  
De la ciencia y del progreso,  
No hablan tan ruidosamente como mi corazón._

_Dime que me amas,  
Vuelve y frecuéntame,  
Oh, cuando acometo al comienzo._

* * *

(Aquí, voy a poner algo así como el prologo y empieza el día de la boda de nuestra parejita. Más o menos en esta historia ellos tenían 16 años)

3 años después…

-Sakurita, te vas a ver hermosa. Aunque no se por que te arreglas tanto para el mocoso. –Kero traía un esmoquin que Tomoyo había confeccionado especialmente para ala ocasión.

-No seas así Kero… ¿Acaso no te importa que yo vaya a ser feliz? –Sakura se estaba terminando de acomodar el velo que traía puesto.

-Si, ya se. Pero, verdad… ¿Qué me vas a llevar contigo? –Unas lagrimitas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Ahí Kero; como crees que te iba a dejar. Tú eres muy importante para mí. –Lo alzo en sus brazos. Lo acerco a su cara y le dijo… -Te quiero Kero

-¡AHÍ SAKURITA! ES QUE AUN NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE VAYAS A CASAR CON EL MOCO… PERDON; SHAORAN DENTRO DE UNAS HORAS –Kero lloraba desconsoladamente.

Algunas personas entraron a la habitación de Sakura. Su padre, hermano, Kaho (que era la esposa de Touya), Yukito y Tomoyo.

-¡TE VES DIVINA! –los ojos de Tomoyo tenían unas estrellas. –Me quedo hermoso tu vestido.

El vestido era tipo corsé, sin mangas. La parte de la falda tenia encaje en la parte baja del bies. La parte de arriba tenía incrustaciones de oro blanco (cortesía de los Li y de Sonomi). Un bello collar combinada perfectamente el atuendo.

-Pero sigue siendo un monstruo. –Touya no podía faltar con sus comentarios. –Es lindo el vestido no lo niego; pero la persona que lo porta es muy horrible…

-Touya, que cosas dices… Pidele disculpas a Sakura. –Kaho cruzo los brazos y se le quedo viendo a su esposo.

-Pero…

-Kaho tiene razón Touya; hoy es un día muy especial para tu hermana… Y estas equivocado, se ve muy bella. –Sakura se sonrojo por el comentario de Yukito.

-Hijo, yo pensé que ya habías entendido…

FLASH BACK

-¡NO, NO Y NO! –Touya caminaba como desquiciado por la sala de la casa de su papa. -¡NO TE PUEDES CASAR CON EL MOCOSO! AUN ERES MUY JOVEN.

-Amor, entiende por favor. Ellos ya están en edad para decidir por si solos. –Kaho empezó a seguirlo por la sala.

-Por favor Touya. Esto es muy importante para mí. –Sakura abrazo a su hermano. –Yo lo amo, y yo que se que voy a ser feliz con el.

-Pero Sakura; apenas estas empezando la universidad. ¿Y tu carrera donde queda? –La abrazo

-Shaoran y yo vamos a seguir estudiando. –Alzo la cara para verle la suya a su hermano. Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos. –Te prometo que voy a acabar mi carrera y que a ti junto con papa van a ser los primeros a los que les enseñe mi diploma.

-Pero…

-Te lo juro.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio que todos en ese lugar le permitieron a Touya para que pensara. Yukito empezaba a creer que al fin su amigo había entendido el cariño que se tenía la pareja. Fujitaka Kinomoto vio con nostalgia como sus hijos ya convertidos en adultos se abrazaban. Como deseaba que la madre de sus hijos estuviera ahí. Algo le hizo sonreír y es que por un momento sintió la presencia de Nadeshico…

-Si no lo cumples te dejare de hablar. Y espero que ese mocoso te sepa apreciar Sakura… -Se formo un gesto de ternura en su rostro.

-¡Gracias Touya! –Unas lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a brotar.

-Ya no llores, que me mojas mi camisa.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Esta bien, esta bien. Te ves bien monstruo. –Por dentro se decía a si mismo que su pequeña hermana se veía hermosa. Pero claro esta que no lo iba a admitir.

-Sakurita ya es hora…

-Si, Tomoyo. Ya Vamonos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto en una iglesia de Tomoeda…

-Calma Shaoran. Les vas a hacer un hoyo al piso y mira que es de mármol.

Un joven de cabello negro con destellos azules le sonreía de una manera muy divertida a su amigo. Estaban en al altar; donde tenían la vista perfecta del lugar. La iglesia estaba casi llena; entre amigos de las escuelas de ambos (Sakura esta estudiando periodismo y Shaoran administración de empresas), familiares; etc.

Lo único que faltaba era que llegara la novia.

-Muy gracioso Eriol. Yo quiero ver como estas tú; cuando te cases con Tomoyo.

Shaoran se veía espectacular con el Frac (un frac es un traje que tiene la corbata de seda y la faja de igual tela. Espero que me entiendan por que ni yo misma lo estoy haciendo). Con un poco de trabajo le acomodaron el cabellos; que aunque no se veía totalmente peinado, cuando lo estaba mas de lo normal.

La marcha nupcial se empezó a oír en el recinto…

* * *

_Quiero ser tu canción desde el principio al fin_

_Quiero rozarme en tus labios y ser tu carmín_

_Ser el jabón que te suaviza, el baño que te baña_

_La toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada_

* * *

Y ahí estaba ella avanzando del brazo de su padre. Se veía como un ángel. No había otra palabra para describir como lucia la Card Captor en ese instante.

Shaoran sintió como su madre lo tomo del brazo y le dijo unas palabras…

-Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo. Y se que tu padre también lo esta. Te quiero… y espero que tu vida este colmada de bendiciones…

-Madre…

* * *

_Yo quiero ser tu almohada, tu edredón de seda_

_Besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir_

_Yo quiero ser el sol que entra y da sobre tu cama_

_Despertarte poco a poco, hacerte sonreír_

* * *

Llego el momento en que Sakura iba a ser entregada a su en pocos instantes iba ser su esposo.

-Toma a mi hija; Shaoran Li. Yo se que tu eres su felicidad. Y que ella también lo es para ti. Cuídala como a tu vida. Y a ti, mi pequeña; Que Kami guíe tu camino y que sepas valorar a tu marido… Que Kami los bendiga.

-Téngalo por seguro señor que así lo haré. –Tomo la mano de Sakura.

-Gracias papa. Te quiero mucho.

Se acercó la madre de Shaoran.

-Creo hijo que a ti ya te dije lo que siento… -Shaoran le sonrió. –Y a ti Dueña de las cartas de Clow; no se que decirte por que tu ya eres una persona con una luz, una bondad y un cariño inmensamente grande. Cuídalo por que a veces es muy terco y obstinado. Y yo se que no necesito decirte nada; por que el amor que se tienen ustedes les llevara con bien en sus vidas.

-Gracias Señora.

-Gracias madre…

* * *

_Quiero estar en el más suave toque de tus dedos_

_Entrar a en lo más íntimo de tus secretos_

_Quiero ser la cosa buena, liberada o prohibida_

_Ser todo en tu vida_

* * *

Cuando al fin estuvieron "solos" en el altar. No podían ocultar el nerviosismo, la felicidad que los embriaga en ese momento.

-Estas hermosa Sakura. –Le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien. –Se recargo en el hombro de Shaoran

Todos los que estaban viendo a la pareja no podían estar más emocionados. Por fin después de hace unos años ellos habían sufrido en silencio todos el dolor de no estar con la persona que ellos aman.

Los Kinomoto estaban atentos a que todo estuviera perfecto en la boda de la hija menor. Fujitaka miraba sonriendo como Kaho cada 15 segundos tranquilizaba a su esposo para que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Yukito estaba al otro lado de Touya ayudándole a Kaho con su amigo. Por momentos veía a la persona que le sonreía a su lado.

Nakuru veía divertida como su novio (si, Nakuru es novia de Yukito) detenía a un molesto Touya. Y abajo en la bolsa que tenia, estaban Spinel y Kero viendo todo lo que pasaba desde un pequeño monitor que Tomoyo les había facilitado para que no perdieran detalle de nada.

Tomoyo estaba sentada lado de Eriol y estaba platicando con el y con la otra mano deteniendo el radio desde donde estaba dando las indicaciones para las fotografías y el video de esta boda, Eriol nada mas le sonreía con una gotita en su cabeza. (Ahí cosas que nunca cambiaran). Sonomi veía con ternura la escena de la hija de su querida Nadeshico en el día más importante de su vida y sonreía cuando veía a su hija a lado de aquel chico ingles.

Meiling estaba llorando desconsoladamente (y no es por que le doliera que Shaoran se casara), es solo que se sentía feliz de que al fin su primo fuera feliz. Y claro esta que no era la única de los Li que estaba llorando; si volteabas a su lado veías a las hermanas del castaño hechas un mar de lagrimas. Y si veías un poco mas a lado de ellas podías ver a Wei pasándoles pañuelos a todas y a lado de este se encontraba Ieran Li mirando a su hijo unirse con la persona más importante en su vida.

* * *

_Todo lo que me quieras dar quiero que me lo des_

_Yo te doy todo lo que un hombre entrega a una mujer_

_Y más allá de ese cariño que siempre me das_

_Me imagino tantas cosas quiero siempre mas_

* * *

El ministro inicio con la misa. Realmente a la pareja se le estaba haciendo un poco eterna. Ellos ya querían estar solos (pero no es lo que piensan). Y llego una parte de la misa crucial para todos…

-Si alguien tiene un impedimento para que este enlace no se pueda llevar acabo que hable ahora o que calle para siempre…

Todos en la iglesia observaron como Yukito, Kaho, y hasta Eriol estaban deteniendo a Touya. Sakura volteo a ver la escena, una gotita resbalo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –Pregunto el ministro a la pareja

-Nada, padre. Todo esta bien. Continúe por favor… - Shaoran empezaba a sudar.

-Pero es que ese hombre quiere decir algo… -El padre veía como unos lo detenían en el asiento y otro le tapaba la boca (imagínense la escena, a mí me causo mucha risa)

-No, padre es mi hermano. –sakura hablo. –Es solo que cuando esta feliz se pone un poco… como llamarlo… "inquieto". –una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Ah, entonces continuemos

* * *

_Tu eres mi dulce desayuno mi pastel perfecto_

_Mi bebida preferida el plato predilecto_

_Yo como y bebo de lo bueno y no tengo hora fija_

_De mañana, tarde o noche no hago dieta_

* * *

Después de ese pequeño incidente todo transcurrió con tranquilidad. Ya casi terminaba el servicio…

-Sakura Kinomoto prometes estar en las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza, y en la pobreza. A lado de Shaoran Li?

-Si, padre acepto.

-Shaoran Li prometes estar en las buenas y en las malas. En la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza, y en la pobreza. A lado de sakura Kinomoto?

-Si acepto.

* * *

_Y ese amor que alimenta a mi fantasía_

_Es mi sueño, es mi fiesta, es mi alegría_

_La comida más sabrosa, mi perfume, mi bebida_

_Es todo en mi vida_

* * *

-Por favor los anillos. –Se acercaron Tomoyo y Eriol. –En cuanto se estén poniendo los anillos, digan los votos que hicieron para el otro. Empieza tú, Sakura.

-Si. –Tomo la argolla. –Shaoran este anillo expresa todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que siento por ti. Es mi promesa de que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Por que tú eres la única persona que amo y que amare. –Termino de ponerlo.

-Ahora tu. –El ministro señalo a Shaoran

-Si. –Tomo el anillo. –Este anillo es mi promesa de que nunca te dejare, de que mi corazón solo palpitara para ti y que en el solo estas tu. Te amo mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Y eso nunca nadie lo va a cambiar. –Deslizo en lo último el anillo.

-Bueno. En el nombre de Dios me ha concedido… Los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a tu esposa….

Se acercaron y se dieron un pequeño beso, que después empezaron a profundizar poco a poco…

-Por favor un aplauso para los Sres. Li.

Todos les aplaudieron con felicidad a la feliz pareja de recién casados

_

* * *

_

_Todo hombre que sabe querer_

_Sabe dar y pedir a la mujer_

_Lo mejor y hacer de ese amor_

_Lo que come, que bebe, que da, que recibe_

_El hombre que sabe querer_

_Y se apasiona por una mujer_

_Convierte su amor, en su vida_

_Su comida y bebida en la justa medida_

* * *

-Es un romántico, Sr. Li. Aun se emociona cuando ve este video.

-Le debemos de dar las gracias a Tomoyo. Por que cada vez que lo veo me asombro de lo bien que quedo…

-Si. Es hermoso. –Sakura se levantaba del sillón en el que estaban sentados. –Aunque quedo mejor el de su boda con Eriol.

-Y no era para menos su mama rento el equipo de en canal de televisión. –Una gota se hizo en la cabeza de Shaoran

-Si, verdad. –Sakura estaba nerviosa.

* * *

_Eres_

_Por tu forma de ser conmigo lo que mas quiero_

_Eres_

_Mi timón, mi vela, mi barca, mi mar, mi remo_

* * *

-¿estas bien, mi amor? –Shaoran se acerco a ella

-Si. –Se encamino a la cocina que estaba a lado de la sala de su departamento. -¿Quieres algo de comer?

-Sakura. No me mientas. Creo que lo tres años de novios que estuvimos, mas estos dos que tenemos de casados me han enseñado a ver cuando algo esta mal. –Se apoyo en el marco de la cocina

-Es que tengo algo que decirte… -Estaba un poco pálida

-¿Es algo malo?. –Se asusto por la cara de su esposa

-Depende como lo veas…

* * *

_Eres_

_Agua fresca donde se calma la sed que siento_

_Eres_

_El abrazo donde se acunan mis sentimientos_

* * *

-Me estas asustando Sakura…

-Es… Shaoran… estoy… embarazada… -Agacho la vista al suelo

-Ah era solo eso… -Al parecer no había captado la idea. –Yo pensé que… Un momento… -se acerco hasta ella. -¿Estas embarazada?

-Si. Tengo casi 4 meses.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡VOY A SER PAPA¡Y TU MAMA! –Cargo a su esposa y le empezó a dar vueltas. La bajo un instante. –Entonces tus malestares ¿no eran indigestión¿Y tu subida de peso no se debía a como estabas comiendo?

-No. Y me dijo el Doctor que, que bueno que no había tomado medicamentos. –La cara de sakura estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

_Eres_

_El regreso que cada vez más y más deseo_

_Eres_

_La respuesta que no encontraba entre mi silencio_

* * *

-No se pueden callar. Estaba tomando mi siesta. -Kero entro bostezando

-Kero… -Sakura lo llamo

-¿Qué pasa, Sakurita? –Se le quedo viendo

-Hay algo que debemos decirte, peluche. –Shaoran abrazo a su esposa

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS PELUCHE, MOCOSO! –Una vena salto en la frente de Kero

-Ya no peleen. –Sakura observo a ambos. –Por que si siguen con esto; cuando este el bebe va a llorar mucho…

* * *

_Eres_

_Mi ternura, mi paz, mi tiempo, mi amor, mi dueño_

_Eres_

_Lo que tanto quise tener y que en ti yo encuentro_

* * *

-Ya oíste mocoso; cuando el bebe este aquí… Un segundo¿Dijiste bebe? –Cruzo sus bracitos

-Si. Kero. Dije bebe. –Sakura observaba todos lo movimiento de su pequeño amigo

-¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?

PUM!

Kero cayó desmayado.

-Parece que al peluche le cayó de peso la noticia. –Shaoran soltaba unas risitas.

-Eres muy malo. –Sakura acariciaba a Kero, para hacerlo reaccionar.

* * *

Kero despertó momentos después. Sakura le explico que no quería que se sintiera excluido; por que entre el y ella iban a cuidar al pequeñín que venia en camino. Después de que Kero le preguntara como es que se hacían los bebes (se imaginan la explicación de Sakura) y que si se iba a poner gorda como las de la tele (A Sakura no le gusto el comentario). Kero abrazo a la Card captor. Y le dijo que se sentía muy feliz por ella.

Esa misma semana después de que Sakura fuera al medico con Shaoran y se hiciera el primer ultrasonido. Citaron a todos sus amigos y familiares a su departamento a su departamento.

Casualmente la madre de Shaoran se encontraba en el país por cuestiones de negocios. Meiling también se había quedado a radicar a lado de su primo. Tomoyo y Eriol se dividían el tiempo entre Inglaterra y Japón.

-Apurate Shaoran. Ya no tardan en llegar. –Sakura terminaba de darle los últimos toques a la cena

-Si… -Shaoran acomodaba la mesa.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomen? –Le grito desde la cocina

-Yo creo que bien. Aunque tu hermano…

-No, creo se ablando mucho desde que nació Tami. –Sakura reía. –Y es que su hija lo trae en jaque. Y eso que apenas va a cumplir año y medio.

-¿Tu crees? –Entrando a la cocina.

-Si. Además la sorpresa que les vamos a dar; digo hasta para nosotros lo fue. –El timbre empezó a sonar. – ¿Terminas aquí? Yo abro no quiero que empieces a pelear con Touya.

Si. Apurate.

Fueron llegando poco a poco cada uno de los invitados. Cuando al fin estaban todos. Sakura y Shaoran se fueron a la sala. Ya era hora.

* * *

_Eso y más_

_Y otras cosas que compartimos como un secreto_

_Para andar_

_Entregándonos sin temores lo que tenemos_

_Eso y más_

_Dulce amor que llegaste a mí como un viento nuevo_

_Eso y más_

_Que callamos para vivir cuando llegue el tiempo_

* * *

-Oigan. Tenemos algo que decirle. –Shaoran hablo primero. Haciéndole señas a Sakura. –Bueno más bien enseñarles algo

-¿Qué te traes, mocoso? –Touya empezó con la pelea verbal

-Ignorare eso. Pueden voltear a la televisión por favor.

-Shaoran el de las sorpresas soy yo. No, tú. –Eriol mando una mirada a Li.

-Shhhh. Mira que ya le puso play. –Tomoyo callo a su esposo

En la pantalla apareció un ultrasonido. En el se veía una bolsa y dos bolsas mas pequeñas que se movían muy rápido. Aun eran un poco pequeñas las bolsas. Pero se podían distinguir que eran dos…

Nadie podía creer lo que veían en la pantalla. Seguían viendo con atención, todo lo que pasaba.

* * *

_Eres_

_El anhelo adonde encamino mi pensamiento_

_Eres_

_Mi razón, mi mitad, mi fuerza, mi complemento_

* * *

-Hija, voy a ser abuelo –Se levanto y abrazo a la pareja. -¿Desde cuando lo saben?

-Apenas esta semana, papa. –Sakura lloraba

-¡AMIGA! –Tomoyo corrió a abrazarla. –Prométeme que yo voy a hacerle su ropita cuando nazca.

-Dirás "les haré" –Shaoran se le quedo viendo a la Sra. Hiragizawa. -¿Qué no te diste cuenta que son dos?

-¡Que tino tienes amigo! –Eriol se acercó a el. –Mira que dos de un jalón…

-Hijo… -Ieran Li se acerco. –Vas a ser papa. ¿Cómo te sientes? –Ieran veía con felicidad a su pequeño hijo

-Madre. –La abrazo. –Como la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Deja que se enteren tus hermanas. –Ieran se fue hasta el teléfono que tenían en la sala.

-¡SHAORAN, SAKURA! –Una llorosa Meiling se acerco a la embarazada. –Me van a hacer tía. Y aun soy muy joven. ¡BUA; BUA! (según yo, esto es el sonido de cuando lloran)

-Tranquila Meiling. –Es mejor así; tendrás mas energía para jugar con ellos. –Sakura le sonreía

-Monstruo. –Nadie hablo. Le abrieron paso A Touya y a Kaho que hasta ese momento no habían hablado. – Solo hay una cosa que te voy a decir…

-¿Si? –Sakura trago saliva

-Pobres, de tus hijos que tiene como madre a un monstruo y por padre a un mocoso… -Seguido de esto Touya le sonrió. –Pero gracias a Dios me tienen a mí que si soy "Normal"

-¡QUE SOY NINGUN MOCOSO¡Y ELLA NO ES UN MONSTRUO! – Shaoran estaba con una enorme vena en la frente

-Gracias… hermano. –Lo abrazo

Se acerco al oído de su hermana para solo ella lo oyera. -¡Felicidades! –La abrazo

-Sakura. Esos pequeños angelitos; vana ser muy queridos… -Yukito le sonrió

Sakura lloraba, si, lloraba de felicidad. –Gracias a todos…

* * *

_Eres_

_La ternura día a día me enciende el alma_

_Eres_

_La verdad que me empapa todo como agua clara_

* * *

10 meses después…

Se encontraba una pareja mirando atentamente hacia dos cunas que estaban apenas alumbradas por la luz de la luna…

-Mira, aun no me canso de verlos dormir. –Sakura hablaba muy bajo

-Yukito tenía razón. Estos bebes son muy queridos. –Shaoran recargo su mentón en el hombro de la Sra. Li, mientras la abrazaba por detrás. –Hien y Nadeshico Li

-Si, nuestras dos alegrías. –Sakura apretaba la mano de su esposo donde tenía la argolla de matrimonio

* * *

_Eso y más_

_Y otras cosas que compartimos como un secreto_

_Para andar_

_Entregándonos sin temores lo que tenemos_

* * *

-Gracias Sakura –La volteo para que lo viera. –Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

-Gracias a ti también. Aunque debemos agradecer a mi mama y a tu papa. –Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Li

-Por eso nuestros hijos llevan sus nombres. –La tomo por la cintura. –Te amo

-Yo también te amo.

Un beso a la luz de la luna. Mientras que en las cunas un bultito azul y otro rosa eran acariciados, por dos seres que miraban todo esto con atención la pareja que se besaba…

* * *

_Eso y más_

_Dulce amor que llegaste a mí como un viento nuevo_

_Eso y más_

_Que callamos para vivir cuando llegue el tiempo_

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA:**

**Si llegaron ashat aqui, quiere decir que leyeron todo el final de mi historia.**

**¡GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LO LEYERON!**

**La primera cancion es (donde es lo del reeencuentro):** **The scientist de Cold Play**

**La segunda es (la parte de la boda): Cama y mesa de Roberto Carlos**

**Y la tercera es (donde termina la boda en adelante): Eres de Jose Maria Napoleon**

**Este fic fue escrito con mucho cariño; para que fans como yo de esta historia disfrutemos un poco mas.**

**Las canciones no estan completas; asi que si las quieren dejenme un review y despues yo se las mando!**

**De nuevo muchas gracias! Y nos leemos en alguno de mis otros fics!**

**SAYONARA!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
